deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 13: Reach for the Sky/Walkthrough
Walkthrough Proceed up the icy slope and enter the first building you see off to the right. Turn on the generator here to activate the nearby bench. You will also find an upgrade circuit 1/1 on the wall here. Use the bench if you like and return outside. Look around the side of this building for a Blueprint – HUN-E1 Badger 1/1. Continue up the path until a scene plays. Loot the area if you like and when you are good to go, interact with the machine at the base of the cliff to begin a rappelling section. As with the similar section in the prologue, you need to walk up the cliff whilst avoiding falling debris and crumbling cliffs. To do quick moves, you can hit the boost button in a direction to jump across gaps or to the side; you can also use stasis on falling debris to increase the window you have to move before it hits you. When you reach the top, hit the button prompt that appears to hop up to the ledge above. After scaling the second cliff, continue into the covered ledge to the left. Follow this around until you reach a ladder you need to use kinesis on to deploy (does this remind anyone else of something from a Lego game?). Climb the ladder and enter the cave. As you move to the left, you will hear someone hammering away at some rocks. This is a Fodders in the next room and as soon as he is aware of you, he will attack. To add to your woes, a number of additional Fodders and Slashers will also show up at this point. It is at this time that we will meet the more advanced versions of Slashers, they appear blackish in color and take approximately double the amount of damage as their vanilla counterparts. In total 3 Enhanced slashers, 2 regular Slashers and 5 Fodders, they will all come at you pretty much at once, so be sure to have your stasis ready! Once the room is clear, check the tent furthest left from the entrance to find a weapon part – Compact Standard Frame Part 1/4. In the large room inside the cave there are two entrances. The suit locator wants you to go left, instead of doing this, go into the opening to the right to find a couple of smashable crates and a weapon part – Weller’s Compact Frame Part 2/2. Head back to the main room and continue along the path the left, killing the slasher that pops up as you make your way outside. After a short amble along the cliffs you will reach a cargo lift blocking your path. Look above it and to the left to see an item that we can move with stasis. Roll this all the way to the right to send the lift down. The path is now cleared as well, so continue onward. As you reach the next covered ledge, a pair of Leapers will appear. Fortunately they are far enough away that you should be able to deal with them from a distance. Move forward and a Slasher and a Fodder will emerge from the snow in front of you and at the same time, another Slasher and Fodders will also appear behind you. By the time you have dealt with all of those guys, another pair of Leapers will approach from along the Cliffside to the right. Tear them to pieces and then proceed along the path until you find the next cave. Follow the cave to the end to find some more grappling hooks to initiate another rappel section. Before using these though, look on the crate behind them for a weapon part – Ammo Support Part 3/4 (note on new game + this appears as MK-II Ammo Support). Climb the cliff here as usual, remembering to jump left or right if there is a hole you cannot climb over in front of you or to avoid falling debris. This climb also features a number of Lurkers, so be sure to eliminate them before climbing or you may as well be a sitting duck. Frozen Encampments At the top of the cliff, follow the path to the left. When you reach the fork you can find a resource cache for your scavenger bot to the left. When you are ready continue up the slope on the right fork. You will soon reach a room where you will encounter 4-5 Exploders and a number of Enhanced Slashers. Kill them as they arrive (note that shooting the Exploders is a good way to remove other nearby necromorphs!) and be aware that an Exploder and a Slasher will come up from behind at some point during the fight. When it's safe to move on, turn left at the next fork for an S.C.A.F Artifact 1/1. Return to the fork (note that just after the fork there is an upgrade circuit on new game +) and continue along the right hand path until you find yourself back outside. Immediately turn right and follow the cliff around the corner to find a bench and a small alcove containing a weapon part – Rip Core part 4/4. Return past the cave entrance and continue along the set path here until you reach the rappel point. Climb up the cliff here and note that you will need to use stasis on the large falling pieces of cliff and the swinging elevator car to pass. You will also need to jump between the cliffs either side of the central gap to survive. When you reach the top follow the passage straight ahead and defend yourself against the 6 Pukera and 3 Slashers that jump out of the snow and proceed to attack you as you near the first turn to the left. After the fight, enter the cave activate the Lego ladder and climb up to the next ledge. Go over and activate the generator to your right. After a short conversation, walk over past the spinning cog and climb the slope at the back of the area. Interact with the blue box here for a mini game. We need to balance both needles so that they appear in the green of the respective meters to do this follow these instructions: * Move 50 to the left * Move 70 to the right Once you have balanced the needles, go back to the spinning cog in between the generator and your current position. Interact with the blue panel to restart the lift for a scene. Lower Cliffs When you regain control, move forward through the blizzard until you see another scene. It's that pesky Snow Beast again! As with the previous encounter, we need to avoid his lunge and charge attacks. This time however, the tactics change a little. Firstly we want to stick him into stasis ASAP so we can deal with the 5-6 Slashers that are wandering around the area. We also want to be working our way towards the very far end of the area whilst doing this. At the back of the area, you will find a generator on a raised ledge to the right that we can activate (do this whilst the snow beast is in stasis obviously!). This will bring a pair of harpoon guns online and you should be able to see some spotlights and lasers indicating where they are aiming. We need to run over to the far side of this area and lure the snow beast through the harpoon target area. The harpoons will fire at the beast. When this happens, run over to the crank near the left hand harpoon gun and use kinesis on it. This will damage the beast. Repeat this process a couple more times to kill it for good! Run over and use the now active rappel point to climb up to the next ledge to complete the chapter.The shortest way there involves a treacherous ascent up an icy cliff. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs